1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double-sided record apparatus and a double-sided record method for forming an image on both sides of a record medium through a print head.
2. Background Art
Hitherto, a double-sided record apparatus, such as a printer or a copier, has been known for fixing ink to form an image on both sides of record paper (record medium) according to an ink jet technique for ejecting ink through a print head.
In such an ink jet record apparatus, the number of droplets or the ejection amount of ink ejected to the same pixel is changed to produce gray scale representation of an image, and ink is fixed as water content is evaporated into the air and the ink is absorbed into record paper. However, most ink is absorbed into record paper and therefore to print on both sides of record paper, if the ejection amount of ink is large, the image on the back may be seen through the paper from the top (back reflection), impairing the quality of the image. If the ejection amount of ink to record paper is large, a wrinkle may occur on the record paper and the record paper may jam in the transport passage in the record apparatus, preventing smooth transport.
Then, a liquid ejection record control apparatus (double-sided record apparatus) for setting enable or disable of double-sided record depending on the type of ink to be used (for example, light color or dark color) and the record mode (high-resolution or low-resolution mode) is available. That is, if the record mode is selected as high image quality and the type of ink to be used is light color in the double-sided record apparatus, the amount of ink ejected to record paper increases and back reflection easily occurs and thus double-sided record is switched to single-sided record so as to inhibit double-sided record and record only on one side. (For example, refer to JP-A-2000-141627 (p.3-p.4, FIGS. 1 to 4))